Tragedy
by cheergirl285
Summary: Hermine stößt in den Sommerferien etwas schreckliches zu - bei wem wird sie zuflucht finden? (Meine Güte, ich hasse Summarys!)


Tragedy   
  
Anmerkung: Okay, ich weiß das das hier nicht sooo doll sein könnte, ich hatte keinen Betaleser und hab das hier in einem Abend geschrieben. Und bitte bitte nur ein klein bisschen Feedback!!! bettel Und wer keine konstruktive Kritik liefert, kann sich sein Gemecker gleich sparen :-) Ach ja, und ich weiß das der Titel dämlich ist, war noch nie gut in sowas...   
Short Cut: Hermine stößt etwas grauenvolles zu.... bei wem wird sie wohl Zuflucht suchen?   
Diclaimer: Mir gehört garnichts, alles den anderen!!  
  
Sommerferien.   
Eigentlich verband Hermine damit immer positive Sachen: Schwimmen, Sonne, Grillen, alte Freunde besuchen,...   
Doch dieses Jahr war alles anders.   
Es fing zwei Wochen vor Schulbeginn an.  
Eines Abends war sie mit Tyra, einer Freundin, auf einer Grillparty eingeladen. Sie hatten vorher Stundenlang vor dem Spiegel gestanden, auch wenn dies sonst nicht Hermines Art war, sie hatte einfach gedacht, 'was solls...' und eine Menge Spaß gehabt. So kamen sie gemeinsam aufgedonnert an – im Minirock, wie sich das halt so gehört ( Sie hatten an diesem Abend definitiv viele Blicke auf sich gezogen und hatten viel Spaß. Bis zu diesem einen Augenblick.  
  
Irgendwann, mitten in der Nacht, waren sie beide zu Hause angelangt. Hermine beschloss gähnend, sofort zu Bett zu gehen, denn eigentlich hätte sie schon lange zu Hause sein müssen. Grade in dieser Zeit wollte sie ihre Eltern nicht verärgern, da bei ihnen im Hause sowieso jeden Tag Streit herrschte.  
  
So schlich sie sich auf Zehenspitzen ins Bad um sich bettfertig zu machen. Sie öffnete die Tür.  
  
"Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht?"   
Hermine entwich ein erschreckter Schrei.   
Ihr Vater trat aus einer Ecke hervor, die Arme verschränkt und spöttisch grinsend.   
Hermine sah auf den ersten Blick, das er mal wieder, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, getrunken hatte. Er stritt sich öfter mit ihrer Mutter, betrank sich aus Frust und wurde dann nicht selten gewalttätig. Das hatte sie selbst schon das ein oder andere Mal am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen.  
  
Er ging mit unsicheren Schritten an ihr vorbei und schloss die Tür ab.  
"Dad,was tust du?" fragte sie ängstlich.   
Der angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf, als habe sie eine dumme Frage gestellt.   
"Was wohl? Du hast dich meinen Regeln wiedersetzt., du bist viel zu spät. Tut mir leid, aber ich muss dich bestrafen..."   
Er ging auf sie zu und sie wich zurück bis an die gegenüberliegende Wand des Bedezimmers. "Dad?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Er stand unmittelbar vor ihr. Ohne Vorwarnung holte er aus und schlug sie mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Mit einem ersticken Schrei landete Hermine auf dem Boden und fing leise an zu weinen. "Dad, nein!" rief sie verzweifelt und ungläubig, als er nur Sekunden später an ihrem Rock riss.  
  
Seit diesem Augenblick war inzwischen eine Woche vergangen.   
Doch es war viel passiert seit dem und nichts davon war gut. Der Streit zwischen ihren Eltern hatte den Höhepunkt erreicht, und ihr Vater fand in ihr ein Ventil für seine Wut.   
Hermine hatte auch ein Ventil für ihren Schmerz gefunden, den ihr Vater ihr zufügte: Körperlichen Schmerz.   
So stand sie, nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche, im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel, eine Rasierklinge in der Hand.   
Ohne zu zögern drückte sie das kalte Metall in ihr Fleisch, Blut lief ihr über das Handgelenk. Es tat höllisch weh, doch für einige wenige Sekunden wurde so ihr seelischer Schmerz übertüncht. Eine weitere Wunde kam denen hinzu, die ihre früher makellosen Unterarme zierten.   
Sekunden später passierte auch noch etwas anderes – ein lauter zorniger Schrei hallte durch das Haus und die Haustüre knallte zu.  
"Mist" dachte sie. Sie wusste genau, was passiert war, denn ihre Mutter hatte schon eine ganze Weile damit gedroht. "Ich gehe zurück zu meinen Eltern!" hatte sie gesagt – und dies jetzt wohl auch wahr gemacht. Der Gedanke, noch eine ganze Woche mit ihrem zornigen Vater zusammen zu sein, und das auch noch ganz alleine, machte ihr Angst – zurecht.   
Und als könne er Gedanken lesen, stand er in diesem Moment hinter ihr, eine zerbrochene Flasche in der Hand und sehr betrunken.  
  
Das nächste was Hermine mitbekam war, dass sie auf dem Boden des Badezimmers lag.   
Dann kam ein brennender Schmerz in ihrer rechten Gesichtshälfte, die von einem langen, tiefen Schnitt geziert wurde. Alles tat ihr weh, wie immer wen das wieder passiert war. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihr furchtbar schlecht.   
Sie drehte sich zur Seite und übergab sich auf die Überreste der kaputten Flasche, die neben ihr lag. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht lange bewusstlos gewesen war, vielleicht eine oder zwei Minuten. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihr, dass es tiefste Nacht war.   
Sie richtete sich mühselig auf und verschwand so leise wie möglich in ihrem Zimmer, wo Krummbein sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick musterte. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an und fing an zu weinen.   
Der Schock des eben erfahrenen ließ nach und sie konnte wieder rational denken. "Ich muss hier weg!" dachte sie und ohne weiter nachzudenken schnappte sie sich Krummbein und schlich sich aus dem Haus. Nun endlich draussen fing sie an zu laufen, einfach weg von hier. So weit weg von dem Grauen wie möglich, beschloss sie und rannte schluchzend einfach immer weiter, ohne auf den Weg zu achten  
  
Irgendwann hielt sie inne, vollkommen ausser Atem. Es war inzwischen hell geworden.  
Und wo war sie gelandet? Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, wohin sie ihre Füße geführt hatten:   
Zum Fuchsbau.  
  
Hermine klopfte zaghaft an die Tür, fast hoffend niemand wäre zu Hause. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn schon öffnete sich die Tür.  
"Hermine, Schätzchen... Um Gottes Willen, was ist denn passiert? Komm erst mal rein!"   
Eine vollkommen überraschte Mrs Weasley geleitete das schluchzende, zitternde, dreckige Bündel in den Flur. Mrs Weasley nahm sie zaghaft in den Arm.   
"Jetzt sag schon, was ist passiert?"   
flüsterte sie.   
"Ich..." Schluchzte Hermine, doch ihre Stimme versagte und sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nun brachen bei ihr auch die letzten Barrieren und sie sank, sich an Mrs Weasley klammernd auf den Teppich. Diese schob ihren Schützling nun ein Stück von sich weg. "Was ist bloß passiert?" fragte sie erneut, als sie die Schnittwunde auf Hermines Wange bemerkte. Hermine versuchte ihrerseits, ihre Handgelenke vor Mrs Weasley zu verbergen, damit diese die tiefen Schnitte darauf nicht sah.   
"Also?"   
Hermine sah sie flehend an.   
"Bitte, ich kann nicht..." Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.   
"Also gut. Ich werde hoch gehen und dir erst mal ein Zimmer fertig machen. Dann schläfst du eine Runde und danach sehen wir weiter."   
Hermine nickte einfach nur ergeben und dankbar.  
  
In dem Moment öffnete sich die Küchentür. Hermine sah auf. Ron stand wie vom Blitz getroffen in der Tür und starrte sie an.   
"Hermine?" Er ging auf sie zu.   
"Was ist passiert?" "Nichts!" entgegnete sie barsch und senkte den Kopf. Sie spürte wie sich die Tränen einen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnten.   
'Meine Güte, wie viel kann ein Mensch eigentlich weinen?' Dachte sie.   
Sie wischte sich schnell eine Träne weg, sie sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange gebahnt hatte, in der Hoffnung, Ron habe es nicht gesehen. Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment Mrs Weasley die Treppe herunter.   
"Ron, geh zurück in die Küche. Hermine, komm. Du brauchst Schlaf, Schätzchen." Hermine nickte und sah Ron entschuldigend an. Mit Krummbein, den sie immer noch fest an sich gedrückt hatte, ging sie hinter Mrs Weasley die Treppe herauf.  
  
In ihrem Zimmer ließ sie sich erst mal auf das Bett fallen.   
Mrs Weasley setzte sich neben sie.   
"So. Du kannst mit mir reden, wann immer du willst, okay? Meld dich einfach. Ich bin da."   
Sie lächelte sie traurig an und wandte sich zur Tür um Hermine schlafen zu lassen.   
"Mrs...Mrs Weasley?" fragte Hermine zaghaft.   
"Ja, Schätzchen?"   
Hermine sah sie fragend an.   
Mrs Weasley verstand und ließ sich wieder auf dem Bett nieder.  
  
Ein wenig später fühlte Hermine sich schrecklich. Sie hatte alles das, was in der letzten Woche passiert war, noch einmal an revue passieren lassen. Sie hatte Mrs Weasley ihr Herz ausgeschüttet und sich gewundert, wie erleichtert sie anschließend war.   
Natürlich, wer erzählte so etwas schon gerne, aber es hatte wirklich geholfen.   
Nun ließ sie sich an Krummbein gekuschelt in tiefen Schlaf sinken...  
  
Mrs Weasley betrat ihrerseits nun wieder die Küche, in der die anderen warteten.   
Sie war von dem, was Hermine erzählt hatte, zutiefst schockiert. Ron, der als einzigstes noch anwesend war, sah seine Mutter fragend an.  
"Mom?" Sie sah ihn an.   
"Was ist, Ron?"   
"Was ist mit Hermine? Kann ich zu ihr?" Sie sah ihn traurig an.   
"Weißt du, sei in nächster Zeit einfach nett zu ihr, okay? Sie hat schreckliches durchmachen müssen. Wenn sie reden will, kommt sie schon von selbst, glaub mir. Sei einfach für sie da."   
Sie ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
"Mein Gott...."   
Rons Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer besorgter.   
"Mom, ich geh dann mal..." sagte er und verschwand so schnell wie möglich.  
  
Das nächste was Hermine mitbekam war ein sachtes Klopfen an ihrer Tür.   
"Ja?" murmelte sie verschlafen.   
Die Tür öffnete sich und Ron sah sie vorsichtig an.  
"Hey!" er lächelte schief. "Darf ich reinkommen?  
" Hermine nickte und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte sie erholsam und tief geschlafen.   
Sie streckte sich und wurde sich dann bewusst, dass sie ein kurzärmeliges Shirt trug.  
Hoffentlich hatte Ron nichts gesehen...   
Doch schon war er neben ihr und griff nach einem Arm.   
"Hermine, was..."   
Er sah sie sehr besorgt und gleichzeitig wütend an.   
"Was zum Teufel ist DAS?" Sie versuchte dem Arm wegzuziehen.   
Das hatte sie selbst Mrs Weasley vorenthalten.  
"Nichts. Lass mich los!"   
"Hermine, Bitte." Er starrte sie an.   
"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" schrie sie ihn an.   
Ron wich zurück und Mrs Weasley, die das Geschrei gehört hatte, betrat den Raum.   
"Was schreit ihr denn so, Hermine, du brauchst Ruhe. Ron?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.   
"Hast du das gesehen?"   
Er packte eines ihrer Handgelenke und zeigte seiner Mutter die tiefen Schnitte, die zu sehen waren.   
Sie sah Hermine unergründlich an.   
"Hermine."   
Sie klang traurig. Hermine rutschte ein Stück, um ihr Platz zu machen.   
"Das ist doch keine Lösung. Ich versteh ja, dass –"  
"Du VERSTEHST?" fragte Ron ungläubig.   
"Dann erklär MIR das Bitte mal."   
"Ron, sei still"   
Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Hermine.   
"Ich verteh ja, dass du den Schmerz loswerden wolltest, aber das klappt soch so nicht. Warum bist du nicht schon früher gekommen?"   
Hermine fing (schon wieder) an zu weinen.   
"Ich hatte gedacht, in zwei Wochen bin ich sowieso weg. Aber als Mom dann ausgezogen ist hatte ich einfach nur noch Angst... Angst alleine da zu bleiben, nur mit ihm.   
Ich wollte gehen, aber zwei Sekunden, nachdem Mom weg war, stand er hinter mir. Das war das dann..."   
Sie deutete auf ihre Wange.   
"Und so."   
Mrs Weasley schloss sie in die Arme.   
Ron stand unbeweglich mit aufgerissenen Augen mitten im Zimmer und wusste nicht, was er hier zu hören bekam.   
Hatte ihr Vater sie geschlagen?  
  
Mit wirren Gedanken verließ Ron das Zimmer und ging in sein eigenes, das daneben lag, um nachzudenken.  
  
Der Tag verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Hermine schlief und Ron entgnomte den Garten mit den Zwillingen. Abends ging er erschöpft zu Bett.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Ron auf.   
"Nein!!"   
Er sah sich verwirrt um, bis er begriff, dass der Schrei aus Hermines Zimmer kam.   
Er hörte sie weinen und schreien. Offensichtlich hatte sie einen Alptraum, also ging er hinüber um sie zu wecken.   
Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich ihr durchs Haar.   
Wie gerne er ihr jetzt helfen würde, dachte er. Was auch immer sie grade durchmachte....   
"Hermine..." flüsterte er, doch sie wurde nicht wach, sondern wälzte sich auf die andere Seite, so dass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.   
"Nein! Bitte, Dad!" schluchtzte sie erneut und schlug kraftlos um sich.   
Ron ergriff einen ihrer Arme und rief etwas lauter.   
"Hermine!!"   
Sie wurde mit einem Ruck wach und sah sich panisch um.   
"Hey, alles wird gut!"   
Ron sah sie an, wie sich ihr Atem langsam beruhigte. Was hatte sie bloß furchtbares geträumt?   
Ihr Blick war so voller Angst und Schmerz, dass es Ron in der Seele wehtat.   
Er zog sie an sich und sie klammerte sich an ihm fest.   
"Oh, Ron..." sie drückte ihn fester an sich und Ron merkte, dass sie zitterte.   
"Hey, keine Angst. Ich bin ja da..." Langsam ließ ihr Zittern nach. "Was hast du denn geträumt, dass so schrecklich war?"   
Aber wieder schüttelte sie mur den Kopf.   
Ron nickte ergeben.   
"Aber du weißt ja, wenn du reden willst..."   
Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu.   
"Danke Ron, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel, weißt du?"   
Er lächelte sie sanft an.   
"Schlaf weiter."   
Sie nickte und verkroch sich wieder unter der Bettdecke.   
Als Ron grade an der Tür war, hörte er ihre Stimme.   
"Ron?" Sie sah ihm flehend an.   
"Bitte bleib hier!"   
Sofort senkte sie den Kopf, als sei es ihr peinlich, ihn darum gebeten zu haben. Er sah mit unergründlichem Blick an.   
"Natürlich bleibe ich hier!"   
Sie sah ihm zu, wie er sich auf der Bettkante niederließ.   
"Danke." Flüsterte sie, ergriff seine Hand und schloß die Augen.   
Noch ein paar Mal in dieser Nacht weckte Ron sie, weil sie Alpträume hatte, doch sie war undendlich dankbar, dass er bei ihr war.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Ron wie gerädert. Sie saßen beim Frühstück und Hermine beobachtete ihn. Das war trotz der vielen Unterbrechungen von Ron, der sie aus ihren Alpträumen weckte, die erholsamste Nacht seit langem gewesen.   
"Ron?" Er sah auf. "Nochmal vielen dank, das du bei mir warst. Und tut mir leid, dass du so wenig Schlaf bekommen hast..."   
Er lächelte sie an.   
"Jederzeit wieder. Du musst dich nur melden!"   
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, doch er meinte es ernst. Sie wollte ihm sagen, wie dankbar sie war. Als sie keine Worte finden konnte, stand sie auf, ging unter den verwunderten Blicken Rons auf diesen zu und umarmte ihn einfach.   
"Ich kann dir garnicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass ich jetzt hier bei euch sein darf..."   
"Gern geschehen. Du weißt doch, du bist hier jederzeit willkommen."   
Sie lächelte,als ihr plötzlich ein furchtbarer Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss.   
Ihr Vater musste inzwischen bemerkt haben, dass sie nicht mehr da war.   
Was würde er tun...?  
  
Weitere zwei Tage tat er jedenfalls gar nichts. Ron verbrachte die Nächte an Hermines Bett sitzend und Hermine fand etwas Ruhe. Das Haus der Weasleys und Rons Anwesenheit verliehen ihr ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit.  
  
Sie saßen gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch, als jemand kräftig an der Tür klopfte.  
  
Mr Weasley öffnete die Tür und wurde prompt zur Seite geschubst.   
Eine Stimme dröhnte durch das Haus.   
"Sie ist hier, habe ich recht?"  
  
Hermine wurde weiß und fing an zu Zittern.   
Hilflos sah sie Ron an, der immer noch nicht die ganze Geschichte kannte.  
"Das kann doch nicht sein..."   
Sie wähnte sich in einem weiterem Alptraum.  
  
Dann öffnete sich die Küchentür und ihr Vater starrte sie an.   
"Wie kannst du es wagen, einfach wegzulaufen?"   
Er kam schrittweise immer näher auf sie zu.   
"Weißt du nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe?" zischte er.   
"Du? Sorgen? Um mich?" sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.   
"Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe!"   
"Aber das kann ich nicht, das weißt du..." Er kam mit einem höhnischen Lachen immer weiter auf sie zu.   
"Na los, jetzt lass uns nach Hause gehen."   
"Nein!!" schrie sie und versuchte an ihm vorbei zur Tür zu kommen, wo die anderen standen und das Geschehen verzweifelt mit ansahen.   
Er packte sie und schleuderte sie zurück gegen die Wand.   
Sie riss die Arme hoch, um sich abzustützen.   
In dem Moment packte ihr Vater einen ihrer Arme und sah ihn an.   
"Was ist das denn?" stieß er wütend aus, als er die Wunden am Arm seiner Tochter sah.   
"Das war alles nur deine Schuld!" Schluchzte sie.   
"Was?" zischte er zurück, nur um boshaft hinzuzufügen:   
"Hat's dir etwa nicht gefallen?"   
Er lachte humorlos und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.  
In dem Moment ging Ron ein Licht auf.   
Er wurde weiß, selbst seine Sommersprossen verloren an Farbe.   
"Was?" Er zitterte und hielt sich an der Schulter Fred's fest, der neben ihm stand.   
Darum ging es also?   
Seine Hermine?   
Ohne darüber nachzudenken rannte er los und stürzte sich auf Mr. Granger.   
"Wie konnten sie nur, sie wiederlicher, abscheulicher,..."   
Der Bann war gebrochen und nun halfen auch Fred und George, Mr. Granger 'hinaus zu geleiten'  
Hermine war weinend an der Wand herunter gesunken und kauerte nun auf dem Boden.   
Mr. Weasley apparierte mit Mr. Granger zusammen in der Innenstadt, um ihnder Polizei zu übergeben.   
Ron ging vorsichtig auf Hermine zu, die sich immer noch nicht traute, ihn aunzusehen, jetzt wo er bescheid wusste.   
Ohne etwas zu sagen schloss er sie einfach so fest wie er konnte in die Arme.   
"Oh, Herm..."   
Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Kloß in seinem Hals.   
"Es tut mir so leid..."   
Und so saßen sie beide weinend und in enger Umarmung auf dem Boden, bis sich Hermine wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.  
"Hey"   
Er sah sie an.   
"Lass uns nach oben gehen, ja?"   
Er nickte und brachte sie ins Bett.   
"Soll ich..." fragte er und sie verstand.   
"Ja, bitte bleib hier." "Wenns dich nicht stört." Fügte sie hinzu.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich, wie immer, auf der Bettkante nieder, um auf sie aufzupassen.   
Doch anstelle seine Hand zu nehmen, wie sonst, hob sie die Decke und sah ihn fragend an.   
Er verstand und legte sich zu ihr. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und in kurzer Zeit waren sie eingeschlafen. 


End file.
